The primary goal of this training program is to provide multidisciplinary predoctoral and postdoctoral training in reproductive biology for those who wish to pursue an academic career in research and teaching in this area of biological science. This application requests funds to continue a training grant which has been funded for the past 30 years. Trainees will be selected based on their academic merit and potential for a productive research career in reproductive biology. The training faculty have expertise in many areas of reproductive biology including: neuroendocrine regulation of sexual development and mature reproductive function, hormonal control of the pituitary, the molecular biology of GnRH action, endocrine and paracrine control of gonadal function, regulation of the reproductive tract, and identification of genes involved in ovarian function and early embryogenesis. Many of the training faculty have a strong molecular orientation, and virtually all use molecular techniques into their research. Predoctoral students will be trained in one of three graduate programs at the Oregon Health and Science University: the Program in Molecular and Cellular Biosciences, the Dept. of Behavioral Neuroscience, or the Neuroscience Graduate Program. They will meet the course, seminar, and laboratory research requirements of the graduate council of OHSU and the specific requirements of the program in which they are training. Postdoctoral fellows will have access to the same courses and seminars, but emphasis will be placed on laboratory research. The unique features of this training program reside in the roster of faculty who study a wide range of areas within reproductive biology;the close ties between the research laboratories within the training program which facilitate co-mentoring of students;free access by students to expertise and equipment in all of the laboratories of the training program;regular meetings of journal clubs and research discussion groups;and the accessibility of performing reproductive research with nonhuman primates at the Oregon National Primate Research Center, and the presence of a number of collaborative interactions that include clinicians and basic scientists interested in reproductive biology. Programs for recruitment of minority trainees and formal instruction in the principles of scientific conduct and practice are in place. PUBLIC RELEVANCE: This grant application is to continue training pre- and postdoctoral fellows in reproductive biology. Strengths of the 30-year program include faculty with expertise in a wide range of areas in reproductive biology, strong interdisciplinary links between labs, the ability to work with nonhuman primate models and undertake translational research, and a number of collaborative centers encompassing reproductive biology research.